General Characters
Name: Katsurou Kimura Age: 16 Birthplace: Japan or Taiwan - depends on certain variables, lmao. Race: Human Wizard Sex: Male Blood Purity: Muggle-Born Sexuality: Heterosexual, Heteromantic Martial Status: Single lol Personality: To begin with, he's highly curious about the wizarding world and everything in it - and he can come across as rather childish really, but the some of the most curious people In the world are children - or so it's said. However, beneath that childish aurora, he's very confident about himself and never ever stutters or is lost for words. The dude is also made composed of cold, hard steel when it comes to things he believes in, and is confident enough to argue his beliefs whenever he needs too. His beliefs? You ask? Well, that's very complicated. The youth believes heavily in morals - and believes in the art of making fair arguments. Actually, he's bluntly honest, and doesn't give two rat shits what anyone thinks of what he says. But the thing is, he's very polite and comes across as a two-sided passive aggressive dipshit than anything sometimes - but making him angry is very bad idea because he'll beat the living shit out of someone and he'll likely succeed doing it too. The man is a black belt at Karate and drags around a handcrafted Japanese sword that can cut through butter - and he knows how to fucking use a sword too, even though the Headmaster took the sword away claiming it was dangerous (which let's face it, isn't exactly wrong) but regardless, the dude is a fucking beast when it comes to fighting and is not one to be fucked around with. As a friend, he's gonna be loyal to one to the very end. He takes friendships very seriously and is rather jolly with his friends - and if anyone bullies them, watch out, he'll get them too. He's actually a rather caring person, if one can ignore the passive aggression, that is. This dude is the anti Casper because I WAS GETTING TIRED OF CASPER'S SELF DEPRICATION AS A CONFIDENT PERSON!!! Agh, It drove me fucking nuts, and I love Casper's model too. History: Siblings: Two little sisters, one little brother, and two older brothers Religion: Atheist House: Likely Ravenclaw Ethnicity: Taiwanese and Japanese Face Claim: Fukushi Sota Patronus: Wolf TITLE: THE PARAGON OF TRUTH Template:Wordbubble NOTES: Funfact: His nickname is Stitch, like in Lielo and Stitch __________________ Name: Angelica Frost Age: 24 Race; Human Witch Blood Purity: Muggle Born Birthplace: Sydney, Australia Sex: Female Martial Status: Single & Looking Sexuality: Homosexual, Homoromatic History: Idk Personality: Idk Ethnicity: Caucasian Face Claim: Kirsten Prout Religion: Atheist House: Gryffindor Grad Patronus: Seal Funfact: She lives a hippie lifestyle in a bright colored van and all that jaz and shit. ________ Name: Andre MacCarthy Age:14 Sexuality: Pansexual, Biromantic Ethnicity: Half-Black Half White Religion: Heavily Catholic Nationality: American/Irish Personality: eh idk History: Idk Patronus: IDK Face Claim: Tyrel Jackson Williams House: Unknown at this time Birthplace: North Ireland Sex: Male Blood Purity: Half Blood __________ Note: I'm lolling at how stumped I am by these simple things lmao. Category:Characters